Chance of a Lifetime
by Geist1321
Summary: AU: What if Artemis was given the chance of a lifetime with a full high school scholarship to Gotham Academy by doing something she loves to do, Archery. Her abilities could even land her a place in the Olympics but will Gotham Academy be too much for a girl from the streets or will her new teammates be able to help her adjust. Adult like language warning.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers, long time no post for me. Did I miss anything, good? Well after being MIA for a while I'm back to writing, well trying at least. I've had a lot of personal things come up but I am hoping to get some things taken care of and come back to the land of FanFiction. I have a new AU tale for you. No Hero/Villain drama this time. Just a different universe for our lovable team to play in. Think Season 1 story line of YJ with changes and I hope you like it.

Warning: Unlike all my other tales, this one is not really planned out. I like to do a full outline of my stories from start to finish before I post but I'm going to live dangerously on this one.

…

::: I Do Not Own YJ Blah Blah Blah and All That Jazz:::

…

AU: What if Artemis was given the chance of a lifetime with a full high school scholarship to Gotham Academy by doing something she loves to do, Archery. Her abilities could even land her a place in the Olympics but will Gotham Academy be too much for a girl from the streets or will her new teammates be able to help her adjust.

Chapter 1:

Artemis felt her young life drain from her slowly, day after day. Her never changing schedule of school, work, home, would always bring down any attempt of happiness she could discover. Now, Artemis didn't hate her life, she just wanted the choice to do things the way she wanted like every other 16 year old. She would still be there to help her mother, even though both her and her mom did nothing but complain about everything. No one could blame Artemis' mom, Paula for being that way. Being confined to a wheelchair for life can make even the most wonderful of a person into a, well, let's just say not a very tolerable person. Artemis herself would have used harsher language and most likely said it in Vietnamese.

What seemed like another uneventful day of school and work, Artemis came home to a little surprise. Rounding the corner walking into the kitchen she sees her mother drinking tea with a blonde woman and a blonde man sporting a goatee.

"Welcome home Artemis." Paula calls from the kitchen table.

Artemis pauses in her tracks at the sight of the two visitors both over dressed to be from this part of town. "If you two are cops, I didn't do it."

"Artemis." Her mom calls out to her. "That no way to treat guest."

Both blonds laugh at her comment. "No Sweetie, we are not cops." The blond woman responds.

"She's got a little fire in her. I like that." The man pipes up before taking a drink of his warm tea.

"You better not be here to court me either." Artemis snaps back. The blond man coughs his tea back into the cup.

"Young Lady!" Paula raises her voice again and the other woman tries to hold back a laugh.

As the blonde woman gathers herself and hands some napkins to the man, who starts to clean the table and himself. "Actually Artemis we are here for you but not in that way. My name is Dinah Lance and I'm a counselor at Gotham Academy. This man who's currently wearing your mother's hot tea is Oliver Queen, a board member and teacher at Gotham Academy."

Artemis crosses her arms in front of her. "Okay, that explains the clothes but not why you are here."

"We are here to give you a very special offer to Gotham Academy." Dinah answers.

"Gotham Academy?" Artemis questions. "You mean that private school for the Richie Rich brats of Gotham?"

Dinah looks over to Oliver. "Well most of them yes, but we have a program that gives honest, hardworking students a chance to have it a little better." Oliver answers with a smile.

"So how did I get the call for this? I'm no one special."

"Oh but you are, Artemis." Dinah responds. "Even though you're not on top of anyone's academic list, you have other talents which is what brought you to our attention."

"Such as. . . . . ."

Oliver puts his tea cup down. "Archery, my dear Artemis, which is why I am here. I specialize and teach it at Gotham Academy, and I have a very good track record to prove it."

"I haven't done a tournament in years so how do you know it's me you are looking for?"

"It wasn't easy since you didn't use your last name but when a junior high school girl nearly takes first in a high school division tournament, you tend to be remembered." Oliver spoke confidently.

"Now this is not a guarantee that you will get into Gotham Academy but this is an invite. There are others who want this opportunity as well." Dinah added.

"Then give it to them because I don't want it."

"ARTEMIS. Don't you dare say that." Paula cuts in. "They are offering you a chance of a lifetime to have a better life. It's a lot more then I could ever offer."

Artemis turns to her mother. "That's not the point mom. What about you, huh. Who's going to take care of you, and keep this place up, AND bring in the extra cash to keep this place going."

"Artemis, I can take care of myself. We are talking about you and your opportunities for a much better life than this. Do you think I want you to struggle through life like we are now. Do you think I want you to turn out like your sister, Jade." Artemis is taken back by her mom's words.

Paula lets out a sigh then focuses back on Artemis. "Please Artemis, just hear out their offer and give it a chance. If it doesn't work out nothing will chance for you; but if it works, think of the possibilities you could have."

After a few moments to ponder Artemis nods yes and sits down at the table. "Okay, mom." Artemis turns back to their visitors. "Where do we start."

…

…

Dinah and Oliver go over in detail about what needed to be done. First was the initial interview which is what they were here for. Then was an aptitude test to see where she was in her schooling. If she is chosen by the school board she will have an open interview with them before they make a final decision on enrolment.

As Oliver grabs their things Dinah takes Artemis to the side. "Now this is going to sound weird but if you do get the call for the final interview with the board, I want you to promise me that you will be yourself just like you were with me and Oliver."

"Are you sure that's a wise idea."

"I'm positive. Every single student that will be in front of that panel will do and say what they think the board members will want to hear. You need to be different, stand out, and make them take note of you."

"Your serious?"

"Very. I have been doing interviews for the school ever since I started working for them and I have never been more surprised than I have been tonight." Artemis gives her a funny look. "Artemis, you have done things no other student has ever had to do. You know what it's like to fight for the things that you want. That alone will get your foot the door but you have to want it."

"Wow. Is it just me or is this the voice of experience talking?"

Dinah smiles at Artemis. "I was never one of those stuck up rich brats when I was a student there."

Artemis glances over at Oliver. "Only dating one right?"

"Hey, I never said I was stupid." She winks at Artemis as Oliver calls out for them to go. "Night Artemis."

"Night Miss D." Artemis calls out as they leave.

…

…

A month has passed, Artemis and Paula are having dinner when the phone rings from the living room. Paula asks Artemis to get it so she stands and walks to the living room.

"Hello."

"Why, hello Artemis, its Dinah. How are you?"

"Miss Dinah. I'm doing well. Yourself?"

"I am doing good but you are about to do better. What are your plans on Saturday?"

"Saturday?"

"Yes, Saturday. You have a date with the Board of Directors for Gotham Academy."

Artemis pauses then puts the phone to her shoulder away from her head as she turns to the kitchen. "Mom, I got the interview for Gotham Academy."

"YOU DID WHAT!" Paula screams out from the kitchen.

…

…

Saturday is here and Artemis stands outside of double doors to the board room of Gotham Academy looking back at Dinah and Oliver. "I still don't understand why I'm here. Surely the other kids are more qualified to be here instead of me."

Dinah approaches Artemis and stops in front of her. "Relax Artemis. You will do fine. We will be right there with you."

"I know but why does it have to be a meeting. I would feel much better if it was just me and the other students fighting it out in a ring. You know, winner take all kind of thing." Artemis looks back at the doors.

"Something tells me you would have an unfair advantage in that."

Artemis looks up to Dinah "Well, yeah."

Oliver walks up to the girls. "Lady's it's time." Then heads pass them and opens the door to let them in.

As the three walk in, Oliver and Dinah walk to Artemis left to two open seats at the end of a horse shoe wooden table. Artemis walks to the center where a chair is waiting. Artemis scans the table right to left at all who stand behind the table stopping that Dinah. Dinah nods and smiles, so she takes a deep breath, exhales then takes a seat. This catches the sight of a tall dark haired man who looks change from a very proper serious one to a light hearted smile as he looks at her. The man then looks over to Oliver slowly giving her the idea to follow his lead. She sees Oliver motioning with his hand for her to stand back up. As soon as she sees it, she snaps up to attention causing the dark hair man to chuckle then he clears his throat to get the attention of the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the board, I would like to thank you for being here for this scholarship meeting; if we may be seated we can start." As everyone takes their seat, Artemis continues to stand.

"Artemis Lian Crook, you may be seated." The dark haired man announced and she did so. "May we call you Artemis?"

"Yes sir that will be fine."

"My name is Bruce Wayne and I will be conducting most of the interview. The board members have reviewed your file and have given me questions on things to ask. If you are ready we can begin."

Artemis nods in agreement.

"You seem to be a little nervous, are you sure you're ready?"

"To be honest, I'm not ready but I'll give it my best."

"Very well, to start with do you know why you are here?"

Artemis takes in a deep breath. "I was told why I was chosen if that is what you mean."

"Yes but do you know why 'you' are here? Do you think you belong here or do you think that this school is what you want."

"Mr. Wayne, are you asking if I think I belong here or do I think a poor north Gotham girl belongs with the rich and famous of Gotham elite?" She questions him in a very strong tone.

Some members or the board start to whisper among them, as Dinah whispers to Oliver 'And here we go'. One member trying to get the attention of Mr. Wayne but he brushes them to the side.

"Yes Artemis, that's what I am asking. Would you mind answering both questions." Wayne's question gets the attention of the board as he waits, keeping his focus on Artemis.

Wayne's actions took Artemis by surprise but she kept her composure. "Okay, I'll start with the second part of that question. No. Taking someone from a lower class of society to the status of upper class is never a good idea. Too many things are bound to happen most of them not good. Now the question of do I belong here, the answer is just as simple. No."

Her statement gets the board members whispering to each other again.

Wayne keeps his focus on her. "I feel that there is more you wish to add to that Artemis."

"Actually there is. Even thou I have been told that I have done things to stand out, I don't think I have. To me, I have done nothing special to earn any opportunities like this."

Wayne nods. "Artemis, what if I told you that with everything I have read and heard about you that I think you do deserve a shot at this scholarship."

"Well if I earned the attention of the richest man in Gotham, I would want to hear what he has found out about me."

"Then allow me to share with you what I have discovered." Wayne opens her file that's in front of him. "Artemis Crook, 16 years old, mother, father and one older sister. Sister ran away from home at 16. Father has a criminal record that spans for 20 plus years. Mother also has a criminal record and is paralyzed from the waist down. You attend Gotham North high school and work on nights and weekends since you were 15. Have I missed anything so far?"

"Yep. Sister also has a criminal record and I was 14 when I started working." Most board members are shaking their heads at what they are hearing.

"Oh, I did miss that, sorry." Wayne turns over to another page. "Now out of all that which you have been exposed to at such a young age, you have a 3.5 GPA average, you speak two different languages not including English, you have the respect of your teachers, you do NOT have a criminal record of any kind. You work to support you mother, which you also help take care of her as well. You have First Aid and CPR qualifications, also because of your mother I imagine. Your boss speaks very highly of you," Wayne looks up at Artemis. "I spoke to him myself just last week. Question, did you asked off of work to come to this interview?"

"Yes Mr. Wayne, I did."

"Did he tell you anything when you asked for the time off?"

"He wished me luck."

"Would you like to know what he told me?"

"That I have an attitude problem?."

Wayne chuckles. "He told me that if you get this scholarship that he would be both happy and sad about it, saying that he would be sad if he loses one of the best employees that he has ever had but he would be happy to see you finally getting something for all the hard work you have put into others."

Artemis is shocked to hear that her boss would say something like that about her.

"And it's not just him, Artemis. Everyone that we have talked to has told us how much you have sacrificed in order to help them. Most kids your age only want to do whatever serves them, even the rich kids here at Gotham Academy. That is what I see and that is why I think you deserve this scholarship, even with your attitude problem." Wayne closes the file in front of him showing a smile at her.

Along with Artemis, the members of the board sit baffled.

"It is my recommendation to this board that Artemis Crook be awarded the full scholarship to Gotham Academy. If not then Oliver Queen has announced to me that he would sponsor Artemis and pay for her expenses for enrollment."

Artemis looks back at Oliver and Dinah, both smiling and nodding at her then she slowly turns back to Mr. Wayne.

"Mr. Wayne? Are you telling me that. . ."

Wayne interrupts her. "Yes Artemis. Scholarship or not, at least three members of this panel want to see you become a student here. But you do know you still have to say yes."

Dinah and Oliver walk up behind her. Dinah speaks first. "Well what do you say?"

Artemis turns around to face them. "My mom is going to flip out."

"Is that a yes then?" Oliver questions.

"I guess it is." Artemis turns back to a smiling Mr. Wayne. "I guess I also owe you my thanks as well."

"You wish to thank me Artemis, then I need you to continue to make waves here at Gotham Academy and create a future that you never thought you would ever have."

"Yes Sir."

"Oh I also hear that Mr. Queen is looking for another archer for his archery team, you up for a challenge?"

"I haven't backed down from anything yet, why should I start now."

"That a girl, Artemis." Oliver comments. "Let's go tell your mom the good news."

…

…

Artemis gets the scholarship


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

…

Monday morning comes at last and instead of being up and ready for her first day at Gotham Academy, Artemis is wrapped in her blanket with nothing but her eyes peering out looking at the clock that reads 6 AM.

"Artemis, get up or you will be late for school." Paula calls out from the open door.

"I should have said 'No' to those rich freaks." She answers back in a very raspy voice.

"Come now Artemis, you don't have much time." Paula leaves the doorway and heads to the kitchen. "I have breakfast for you."

Artemis unrolls herself from her blanket then kicks it off and rolls out of bed to her dresser looking into the mirror. She picks up her brush and starts her morning ritual taming the wild mop which is her hair. Once done she drops the brush down and looks at herself in the mirror catching the school uniform hanging on the closet door as she exhales. She drops her head for a few seconds then back up to the mirror looking at the uniform. Her eyes drift over to the Alice and Wonderland poster on her wall with Alice looking up to the Cheshire Cat.

"I'm now starting to see why you ran Jade. Now how do I get out of this mess?" Artemis pushes herself off the dresser, turns and grabs the uniform off the door to finish getting ready for her first day.

…

Artemis steps out of the front door of her apartment building, messenger bag over her head and a piece of half eaten toast sticking out of her mouth. As soon she hits the sidewalk she bolts towards the bus stop. Just before she gets to the waiting bus, she passes two guys who turn back to look at her.

First guy whistles as the second one cat calls out. "Hey BABY! Looking hot in that mini. Let me take a peek at what's underneath."

Artemis stops at the bus stop and turns to step on the bus but pauses to look at the two guys and flips them off with her left hand and grabs her piece of toast with her right then continues inside.

'Lousy pricks.' She says to herself as she takes a seat.

…

…

A 20 minute bus ride and 6 blocks later, Artemis arrives at Gotham Academy. She stops at the front gates and looks out to the huge building that stands in front or her.

"Well Artemis, no turning back now." She tells herself out loud but before she can move forward a voice calls out to her right.

"You must be Artemis, am I right?" Artemis turns to see a red headed girl with freckles and a smile that could only be described as alien, because no one is that peppy at 8 in the morning.

"And you are_?" Artemis stretching the word 'are'.

"My name is Megan and I was asked to meet you before school."

"Let me guess, you're on the welcoming committee."

"Oh no, not at all. I'm an SS student just like you."

"Whoa, Wait a Minute. Just because I'm blonde doesn't mean I'm going to be part of some rich Nazi SS club."

"Rich Nazi SS. . . . .?" Megan pauses for a second before it hits her then she lightly smacks herself in the forehead. "Hello, Megan. SS as in School Sponsored. Sorry about that. SS is a nick name that the other students gave us."

'This girl is an airhead.' Artemis tells herself as she gives Megan a weird look.

"OH, the reason why I was asked to find you this morning was to let you know that Mr. Queen has setup a meeting after school. You're going to meet the rest of the Team."

Artemis and Megan start walking towards the main building. "Team? What Team?"

"Well, that's kinda a long story. Mr. Queen is one of the teachers that works with the schools competition team. We do all sorts of events all the way up to Olympic tryouts."

"And I'm in line for Archery."

"That's right. You will be replacing a student that graduated, Roy Harper."

"Wait, did you just say Roy Harper?"

"Oh.! You know Roy?" Megan's personality starts to bobble out again.

"Tall, red head. Yeah I know him. I nearly kicked his ass in a tournament two years ago."

"OMG, REALLY? Roy is like the best archer this school has ever seen. And you're telling me that you almost beat him?"

"Almost, I would have won if I was using a stronger bow. Damn long shots." Artemis looks down at her watch. "We better hurry or we will be late for first period."

"Oh, right. You have Miss Dinah for first right?" Artemis nods. "Second floor turn right room 206 and I'll see you around. Later." Megan darts across Artemis to one on the side buildings and disappears. As Artemis turns to walk into the main building, a short boy with black hair appears out of nowhere and puts his left hand across her back and a cell phone in front of them.

"We'll laugh about this one day." The boy says as the flash blinds her taking their picture together.

When Artemis regains her sight, she looks around but doesn't see the boy but she does hear the faint echoes or laughter. She shakes it off and heads into the building.

…

First Period: History

…

Artemis makes it to class just as the first bell rings and makes her way over to Dinah's desk.

"Morning Miss D." Artemis calls out getting Dinah's attention.

"Morning Artemis, I'm happy to see you." Dinah tells her with a smile. "I have a few things for you." Dinah places a History book and some study notes at the corner of the desk. "You're a little behind but you should be able to catch up in no time."

"Thanks Miss. . uh, what do I call you while we are in class?"

"I make the students call me Miss Lance but for you, Miss D. is fine." Dinah leans in closer to Artemis. "Got to keep these little brats in line."

Artemis giggles and looks out to the students in the class. All eyes are on the new girl so she stops giggling and turns back to Dinah.

"So where do you want me?"

"There are two seats in back. Anyone you want is fine." Dinah turns to the class. "Everyone, this is Artemis Crook, a new transfer student. Make her feel welcome and we will get started in a few moments."

"Thanks Miss D." Artemis takes the book and papers and starts to head to her seat.

Artemis passes two students and over hears them talking. "Looks like the new charity case is already teacher's pet." Artemis stops in her tracks, smiles, and slowly turns to the boy who made the comment.

The second boy sees her smile then turns back to his friend. "I think she likes you." Then chuckles.

The very second Artemis opens her mouth to say something, Dinah cuts in. "Artemis, don't worry about those two. Go ahead and take your seat." Artemis stops smiling and continues to her seat.

"And as for you two, be lucky that Artemis is not allowed to get into trouble while in school." The two boys chuckle again. "But when she finds you outside of school grounds, well that will be a different story."

The boys hear a low menacing laugh from behind turning to see Artemis with a disturbing smile then she leans forward. "I'm sure it will be your first time being manhandled so I'll be gentle."

Both boys turn back to Dinah. "Don't look at me, you did it. I'm not saving your ass."

…

Second Period: English

…

After talking to Oliver at his desk, Artemis takes a seat and gets ready for English class. Just before Oliver starts the class door opens up and in walks one of the biggest high school students she has ever seen. You could almost swear that this guy was a teacher but he's wearing a student uniform. As a side note for Artemis, she does like the fact that his shirt is barely staying on due to the amount of muscles he has. The smile on her face gives her away.

"MMMM, that boy." She says low. Oliver and the dark haired student turn to look in Artemis direction. Okay so maybe Artemis sad that louder then she thought, but she's not shy about it and continues to smile.

Oliver turns back to his student. "Thanks for the message Conner; I'll talk to Dinah during lunch. Conner nods and walks past Artemis to his seat.

…

After class Artemis walks out of the room looking at her schedule as Conner passes her when he leaves the classroom.

"Hey big guy." She calls out to Conner who turns to face her.

"Which way is the cafeteria?" As she walks up to him.

Conner turns to point to the long hallway behind them but out of nowhere a bright flash goes off blinding him and Artemis.

"Thanks guys." A voice says as he laughs away.

"That rotten little. . . . ." As she rubs her eyes to regain focus.

"It's down that hall. Double doors on your left." Conner walks off without saying anything else.

…

Lunch

…

Standing in line with tray in hand questioning the food that is being served to the students in front of her, Artemis can't help but to openly comment on the sight of floppy meat covered in what looks like lumpy gravy like sauce.

"An entire school of rich brats and this is what they serve for lunch?"

From behind a girl answers her rhetorical question. "I know, right. Oh whatever you do, say NO to the blue cheese salad dressing."

Artemis turns to see a mid-length black haired girl, her height, standing with two large bowls passing one of them to Artemis.

"Take my advice and go for the salad only. I'm Zatanna, by the way. Nice to meet you Artemis."

Artemis looks confused and irritated at the same time. "How in the hell do people know who I am. I just got to this god forsaken school today. Wait are you one of those Nazi students?"

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear someone else say that, and yes I am. We all know who you are. SS all the way, woo." Zatanna calls out above her normal speaking voice.

"I don't know if I should be worried about that or not."

"Not, trust me. Even though 95% of the students look down at us, we have a lot more freedoms then they do."

Artemis glances down at Zatanna then responds. "I see what you mean. Your skirt is a hell of a lot shorter then regulation."

"Oh this thing? When it comes to skirts it's either mini or nothing at all. But that's just the tip of the iceberg with me."

Artemis pauses from moving in line to completely turn to Zatanna. "Oh, me and you will get along just fine." Both smiles then the two start to move up the line again stopping at the salad bar.

"Just don't fall in love with me. I'll only break your heart." Both girls extent their bowls to have salad placed inside.

The lunch lady cuts in. "You want blue cheese with that?"

"NO." Both girls answer in unison.

…

As the two girls take a seat at an empty side table they continue to talk. Artemis was actually starting to enjoy herself with her new found friend when. . . .

"Oh ladies, say blue cheese." Zatanna whips her hair to one said to look in the direction of the voice and Artemis takes a small double take recognizing the voice before she is blinded once again by a camera flash.

"GOD DAMN IT! That's the third time today." Artemis calls out. "What a dick."

"I see you've met Richard."

Artemis looks back at Zatanna. "You mean to tell me his name really is Dick?"

"Fitting isn't it. Well he's the reason we all know who you are." Zee takes a bite of her salad.

"What did he do, steal my school records?"

"Not this time. His sponsor is Bruce Wayne, the guy who interviewed you."

"Is that why he keeps following me around, because Wayne told him too?"

"No that's just him being a troll. Oh, we have the same Science class next period. Dr. Strange is kinda a goof ball. You should like him."

"Dr. Strange huh. Sounds like a bad comic book villain."

"At least it's not Chemistry with Dr. Isley. I hate Chemistry, although having a lesbian teacher would be kinda cool."

"Really? This insane asylum of a school is okay with that being public knowledge."

"Well, it's only a rumor that her and one of the school psychiatrists, Dr. Quinn have a secret relationship."

"Well if it's true then good for them. I wouldn't be caught dead with any of these rich bastards here, teachers included." Zee nods as they finish their lunch.

…

Science

…

Artemis and Zee walk into Dr. Strange's classroom and by all accounts, the room lives up to the teachers' name. The walls are covered with science and movie posters and anything else dealing with the subject. It's really odd that a high school teacher be allowed to do something like this to his classroom. There's no order at all to the layout of the room as Artemis scans the room taking everything in until she stops at a familiar sight, an Alice in Wonderland poster, the same one she has in her room.

"I have that one." Artemis points to the poster that caught her eye.

"Wow, really? That's his fav. He quotes from it almost every day." Artemis looks over at Zee as she turns to see a friendly face. "Ah, there's Kal, he's also one of us. Intro time." Zee grabs Artemis by the hand, which surprises her, then is pulled to the back table.

"Hey Kal, this is Artemis. Arty, this is Kaldur." Zee calls out before reaching the back table.

Kal stands up from his seat and extends his hand. "A pleasure to meet you Artemis and welcome to the Team."

Artemis takes his hand then notices his tattoo on not one but both of his hands. "Nice ink work."

Kaldur smiles at Artemis comment. "Thank you. I am glad you approve. Not many students here are willing to ask about them."

"Around here tattoos and blonde hair on a black guy screams delinquent." Zee adds.

"Well the only thing I share in common with the students here is the uniform." Artemis returns him smile. "So how weird is this class?"

Zee is the first to answer. "On a scale of 1 through 10, this one goes to 11."

Dr. Strange walks into the classroom and shuts the door behind him as the students take their seats. Artemis, Kal, and Zee take their seats at the back table by themselves.

"Hello class and welcome once again to another glorious day of science." Strange drops his bag on his desk keeping his attention on the class. "I understand we have a new student in our wonderland."

Zee leans over to whisper at Artemis. "I told you."

"New Student, new student, where might you be? Stand up, Stand up, let us all have a see." Artemis stands for Strange to see her. "There you are, there you are; what might your name be?"

"Artemis, Artemis Crock."

"Ah, Welcome Artemis, I am Dr. Adam Strange and I would like to welcome you to my class. Warning for you, I have a bad tendency to move fast in my lectures so if I lose you, just let me know, okay?" Artemis nods. "Excellent and off we go." Strange turns back to his desk and open his bag to start class.

…

As Strange dismisses the class, the trio stands and starts packing their bags.

"Looks like I have P.E. then Math and then I'm done." Artemis comments to the other two in hopes one of them will be in her next class.

"Looks like you'll be with Dick next period then." Zee places the strap of her bag on her shoulder.

"Oh you're joking." Artemis Responds as Kal waves goodbye to the two.

"Wish I was, sorry. But look on the bright side, at least it's not Wally." Zee turns to walk away.

"Wally?. . . . Wait Zee, who's Wally?" Artemis grabbing her bag running after her.

…

Gym Class – P.E.

…

After getting changed into a pair of green shorts and matching shirt, Artemis folds her already wrapped pony tail again to bring the tail just past her shoulders. As she stepped out of the locker room with the rest of the girls, everyone stopped at the female gym teacher who looked very intimidating. If Artemis had to venture a guess, she would assume that this teacher was an Amazon warrior. The only thing was missing was a bow or spear instead of a clip board.

"Hello again ladies. As some of you may remember today is your physical agility test. I hope all of you are ready to get sweaty. I want two lines, each facing center so get moving." The teacher brings up her whistle and gives it a light blow.

As the students line up, this Amazon teacher walks down the line almost to the point of a General walking the line of her troops until she notices Artemis then stops.

"You're a new face." The teacher looking right at Artemis. Now Artemis is not one to be shaken by anyone but this woman looks like she's not afraid to toss a student or two through a wall.

"Yes Ma'am. I just started today. I'm Artemis."

"The name catches the attention of the teacher. "Artemis? As in the Greek goddess, Artemis?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Well I'm Miss Prince and I do apologize for throwing you into to this without warning."

"No worries, I can handle it." Artemis being confident in her words.

"Great. Now let's see if you can live up to your name." Miss Prince turns back to the rest of the students. "PUSH UPS! Hit the floor ladies." The students place themselves on the floor in the pushup position.

"I would love to see 25 of these bad boys pushed out but from this lot, I'll settle for 5; BEGAN!"

Grunting starts almost immediately as the entire class struggle except for one. The sound of 15 catches her ear and looks down to Artemis who is still pushing in the perfect pushup position and not on her knees in the female pushup pose as the rest of the entire class.

"22, 23, 24, 25." Artemis calls out then brings up her knees to sit back on the floor. This is when Artemis notices Miss Prince looking down at her. "Ma'am?"

Miss Prince shows a smile. "Miss Artemis, you have just given me hope while drowning in this sea of despair." Artemis knows that she is referring to the class. "I hope you continue to show up every girl in this class."

"Yes Ma'am."

After 30 minutes of sit ups, jumping jacks, and a rope climb; Artemis has been the only one left standing after every physical test. Miss Prince has been the only one laughing after every test. Last on the list of P.E. torture is running the indoor track. Most if not all of the girls stopped after lap 2 of the 4 that was requested. As Artemis started lap 4 she catches Miss Prince talking to one of the boys from Coach Smith's Class. As she focuses on the student she realizes that it's the student that took all the pictures of her.

"What's that little troll doing now?" Artemis tells herself out loud.

As soon as Artemis is done with her last lap, Miss Prince walks up to her.

"I just wanted to say thank you for today, Artemis. I quiet enjoyed torturing my students with your help."

Artemis nods while still trying to catch her breath from the run.

"I was also just informed by Mr. Grayson that you are Mr. Harper's replacement and Queen's new protégé."

Artemis nods again.

"Could you promise me something, Miss Artemis?" Miss Prince moves closer to Artemis. "Roy Harper was a very good archer, but I want you to blow away every record he's set here."

Artemis takes a breath and exhales. "That was my plan from the start."

"Oh Artemis, you just made me extremely happy." Miss Prince turns to walk away but after two steps turns back to Artemis. "Starting tomorrow, I want you as my assistant if you're up for it."

Artemis nods. "Yes Ma'ma."

As Miss Prince walks away Artemis takes a few steps towards the locker rooms but is stopped by Dick Grayson. "Very impressive. I've never seen Miss Diana laugh let alone smile during any of her classes."

"YOU! I swear to God if you take one more pic of me. . . ."

"Now, now, Arty. Don't be too mad. At least all I did was take pictures. It could have been worse."

"Could have been worse? Please tell me what's worse than being blinded three times in one day?"

"That's easy, I'm not Wally." Dick keeping his smile the entire time.

"And who is Wally? You are the second person to say his name." Artemis getting flustered.

Dick places his hands on Artemis shoulders and walks her backwards a few steps to the track keeping her back to the track.

"Okay I need you to trust me on this but when I give you the word I need you to let your hair down, and I mean all of it."

Artemis shakes her head no but before she can say anything, Dick asks again. "Come on, Trust me. This will be great and it will give you the upper hand when you do meet Wally."

"Fine." Artemis pulls her pony tail over her shoulder and pulls all her hair bands.

"Wait before you drop your hair back." She nods in response. "And. . . . . . . . NOW."

Artemis throws her hair back and it falls. The tips of her hair whip against her shorts past her waist line. This catches the sight of a runner with bushy red hair who can't bear to take his eyes off the blond hair that fell in front of him even after he passes her. Because he chose to keep his eyes locked on this mystery girl's hair he ends up tripping over his feet in the middle of a full run falling flat on his face then rolling along the track due to the momentum of his speed.

The sound of a whistle along with laughing, Artemis looks over her shoulder seeing the red head lying on the ground.

"That is Wally." Dick says to Artemis between laughing fits. Artemis herself can't help but to openly laugh as well. "Come on and let's get out of here. Leaving now will keep him guessing on who you are." Both Artemis and Dick head out quickly. "Oh to let you know, Wally is also one of us but he's the only one who knows nothing about you."

"You mean to tell me that he knows absolutely nothing?"

"Well, he knows we are getting a new team mate, and he knows you're a girl but that's it."

"Why would you do something like that to him?"

Because he flirts with every girl he meets so we decided to have some fun with him." The two separate to get ready for their last class.

…

Math

…

Artemis now sits in Professor Jordan's math class looking out the window dreaming that this day was over until she catches the reflection of someone standing behind her. Artemis turns to see the red headed girl from this morning smiling down at her.

"Hi Artemis, how has your day been?" Megan cheerfully asks.

"Truth be told, I've had better days." Artemis looks away. "Also had worse too."

"Awe, I'm sorry to hear that. Well at least this is the last class for today and then you get to meet the Team. That will be fun." Megan takes a seat next to Artemis.

"Technically," Artemis turns her head to Megan "I've met the Team already, well except that Wally guy."

Megan's joyful personality dips into sadness but spikes right back up. "Oh, well Wally can be a hand full but once you get to know him, he's really a good guy."

Artemis turns fully towards Megan. "The way you said that makes me worry, Megs."

"No no no, it's nothing bad. Wally has a bad tendency to flirt with every girl he meets. I think it's a defensive mechanism because he's just not use to being here yet. It's only his second year here."

"Why would anyone be defensive like that? That seems odd doesn't it."

"Well Wally is just like the rest of us in the fact that none of us came from happy lives."

"Wait all of you have troubled lives?" Artemis thoughts trail off about her past. "Does that mean all of you know about me too?"

Megan tilts her head slightly in confusion. "What do you mean? We don't know anything about your personal life, Artemis."

Artemis exhales to relax just as Professor Jordan walks in to start his class.

…

After math class, Artemis and Megan walk into the gym towards the back wall where a door is propped open for the two to walk in. There in the center of the room is a large table with Kaldur, Connor and Richard on one side talking to Zee on the other. Megan splits off from Artemis and walks over to Connor leaning over his shoulder kissing him on his cheek.

'Well, Damn.' Artemis tells herself before walking over to Zee who looks over at her.

"Wasn't your hair shorter?" Zee questions which gets the attention of the Team.

"Yep. I fold my hair before I put it up. It keeps it out of the way."

"That's awesome. How long is it?" Zee stands up walking over to Artemis. Artemis pulls her hair band and lets it drop showing the full length of her hair.

Zee runs her hands through the long blonde hair. "Jesus, how do you keep all this from looking like a train wreck?"

Before Artemis could answer, the last member walks into the room and stops when he sees the long blonde hair that caused his embarrassment on the track.

"You!" Wally calls out. His eyes are locked on the blonde.

Artemis looks over her shoulder showing her stormy gray eyes and large smile. Wally is taken back by the sight of her but holds his composure.

"Hey running man, heard you took a nice trip on the track today. If you were running a little faster you could have made it to the beach."

Wally takes a step forward butting his bag on the table. "That little trip was your fault so I think you owe me an apology for my embarrassment."

Zee steps away from Artemis as she turns to face him. "Awe, so sorry Baywatch. I can understand how difficult it must be for you to keep your eyes off me."

Wally turns red and starts to stutter. "I. . . That's not. . .Who do you think you are. Are you even supposed to be here?"

Artemis pulls her hair back into a pony tail. "If you must know, I'm waiting on someone. If you have a problem with that, I guess you just have to deal with it."

The vain on Wally's forehead starts to show. "Look Blondie, this room is for Team members only, which means I am dealing with it right now. So who are you?"

The entire team is watching the argument with smiles except for Richard who is trying his best to hold back from laughing. Richard's giggles catch Wally's attention. The sight of Wally was just enough of Richard to lose it and folds over laughing at the Trainers walk into the room.

The first trainer that walks in Artemis has never seen before. Big guy with long blonde hair and an orange polo shirt. His name tag id's him as Arthur Curry. Coach Prince is next who nods at Artemis with a smile, followed by Coach Smith who was in charge of the boys side of Gym, he's wearing a red polo shirt with a 'T' on the left side of his chest pocket. Dinah is next to walk in followed by Oliver. Both stopping behind Artemis.

"Hey Miss D. Hey Mr. Queen." Artemis announces as they walk in. Wally's face is slammed red again with embarrassment.

Dinah waves and responds. "I see you've met the Team Artemis. What do you think so far?"

"Well the school is going to take some time getting use to, as for the team, I think we will get along just fine." Artemis smiles looking back at Wally.

Oliver places his hand on Artemis shoulder. "Everyone I would like you to officially meet Artemis, my new protégé."

Wally crosses his arms. "Oh Great." Wally calls out for everyone to hear.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the long wait. Writing this without an outline of where I want to take this story is really hard to do. I can't see how you guys do it. I have a new found respect for the ones who can write like this. You guys rock.

...

Chapter 3:

…

After Oliver reintroduces Artemis to the team, everyone welcomes her openly except for Wally who is still steamed about the whole thing. Wally knows he's not going to cool down standing here so he picks his bag back up and turns back to the entrance door.

Dinah catches Wally grabbing his bag and speaks out. "Wally, where are you going, we still have the Team meeting."

"I'm going for a run. I'll read the Cliff Notes later." When Dinah releases his bag, Wally wasting no time walking out the door.

Richard walks over to Dinah from the group of teens which shifts the focus from Artemis to Dinah. "Wow, I didn't think he would take it that hard."

Dinah looks over to Richard. "You of all people should know that Wally doesn't like things kept from him."

"Yeah, I do. I guess I didn't think about that." Richard rubs the back of his head.

"Think about what?" Artemis chimes in.

"Wally's reaction about our little joke." Richard answers.

"Awe, it's just a harmless joke. I'm sure Sir Flirts-a-lot will forget all about his little embarrassment once he finds another pretty girl to hit on." Artemis smiling during her statement.

Richard looks back to Artemis. "It's not the joke or the embarrassment that hurt him, Artemis. It's the fact that we kept him from knowing anything."

Megan, who is leaning against Connor's shoulder with her arms locked on his. "Because of things in the past, Wally doesn't like surprises."

"Wally has trust issues to boot." Zee responds. "It took him over six months to open up to any of us, Dick being the first." Zee nods towards Richard.

Dinah interrupts the teen's conversation. "I'll go check on him. Oliver, you guys can start without us."

Oliver nods as Dinah walks out to follow Wally.

Oliver speaks out to the group. "While she takes care of Wally, we will get started. Everyone take your seats."

The teachers sit at the front of the table, Oliver at the head, as the team sit at the far end.

"Well Artemis, you know the team, now meet the coaches." Oliver looks over to his right to Coach Prince.

Prince leans forward placing her elbows on the table. "Coach Diana Prince, head PE teacher for the girl classes and training coach specializing in strength training for the Team." Diana turns to Arthur who is wearing the orange polo shirt.

"Arthur Curry, swimming coach for the Team and Science teacher." Then looks over to the Coach wearing red.

"And I am John Smith." Coach Smith answers in what seems like a monotone voice. "I am the Head Coach for the boy's classes, Team coordinator, and as the Team have dubbed me, Den Mother at the manor." This causes Artemis to laugh followed by the rest or the Team.

When the laughs die down Oliver speaks up. "Then there's me and Dinah which you know. Now on behalf of all of us I want to welcome you to the Team and I really hope you find your place here."

"Thanks Mr. Queen." Artemis responds.

"Now." Oliver gets everyone's attention. "On to the weekly scheduling. Oh, and Artemis, call me Ollie."

…

…

Locker Room

…

Dinah finds him in the locker room changing clothes to get ready for his run.

"Wally?" Dinah calls out as she enters the locker room. "I'm coming in."

Wally quickly grabs his shirt and throws it on not realizing it's on inside out.

When Dinah walks into the locker room she spots Wally and heads over to him. "Hey Wally, you know the team didn't mean any harm right."

Wally closes his locker and sits down on the center bench in front of his locker. "Yeah. Yeah I know." Wally looks over to Dinah. "I'm just lashing out again." Wally turns back looking down at the floor.

After a moment of silence Dinah speaks. "It's getting close isn't it."

Wally nods 'yes'. "Next month." Wally takes a deep breath. "Next month will make it two years." Wally turns back to Dinah facing her. "I thought it was supposed to get easier as time goes by."

Dinah straddles the bench seat sitting beside Wally. "Wally it will get easier over time but for something like this, there is no exact time for grieving." Dinah puts her hand on his shoulder. "Maybe if you opened up a little more and talked to someone, it could get easier."

Wally shrugs. "I don't know, maybe. But what makes things worse is State Qualifying is the same day and I'm afraid my mind is not going to be in it."

"Wally, life is full of challenges and hardships, what defines us is how we handle them. Now that being said, we are going to partner you up with Artemis."

"WHAT!" Wally cuts in. "Why? What did I do to deserve that?"

"It's not like that and you know it. You were Roy's partner so you know the rules for the archery competitions and how to setup the range." Wally's look goes blank. "Plus there may be a bright side to this. Artemis is strong willed and very straight forward with a past similar to yours. She may be just the right person to keep you motivated."

"Yeah right." Wally turns his head away from Dinah.

Dinah stands up and starts walking towards the door the stops turning back to Wally. "Wally why don't you just give it a try and see what happens, and I'll make sure to tell everyone that I forced you to partner up with her, Kay?"

Wally nods then looks up to Dinah. "Hey Miss. D., thanks."

"It's what I'm here for." Dinah turns back but Wally calls back to her.

"Miss D." Wally pauses for Dinah to turn back to him. "I know it's a bit early to ask but will you be able to help me again next month?"

Dinah smiles at him. "Already cleared my schedule." Wally nods as she turns to the door and starts to walk out. "Oh unless you want to be laughed at again you might want to flip your shirt inside right."

Wally looks down and starts to pull his shirt back off to fix it.

…

…

Next Day at School

…

After classes, Artemis heads towards the gym to meet with Ollie but when she walked in, she finds a red head kicked back in a chair playing with a smart phone besides a table. She pauses at the door and shakes her head.

'Why is he the here?' She questions to herself. 'I thought I was meeting Ollie.' She gives herself one last breath before walking into the gym.

"Hey Baywatch." Wally looks up from his phone. "What are you doing here?"

Wally places his phone on the table. "Ollie can't make it so he asked me to cover for him."

"Okay, why you? You're a runner not an archer." Artemis dropping her bag on the opposite end of the table on top of a large case.

"Well if you must know, I was partnered up with your predecessor so I know the rules of all the archery events. I can also help you set up your bow, once you choose one of your liking." Wally leans forward dropping his chair on all legs and stands up. "The three cases on the table have three different styles of bows. All can be used in every event."

"Awe for me. Not even our first date and yet you're giving me something to shoot you with." Her smile matches the thick sarcasm of her words as she starts to open the cases.

"Say what you want, just don't come crying to me when I invade your dreams tonight." Wally returning her sarcasm.

"The only dreams I'll ever have of you involve choking the life out of you." As she opens the second case

"Please stop, you're making me blush." He responds opening the last case for her.

As Wally's case opens her eyes are caught by the green color bow laying securely in the case. Artemis quickly looks down to the bow. It's the size of a short bow, dark green in color with adjustable cams on top and bottom. Wally takes note and slowly slides the case closer to her as to say 'Go ahead, take it', which she does lifting it slowly out of the case.

"Good choice Blondie. That one is one of my fav's. Everything is adjustable on that one, and I mean everything."

"I don't care if you like it or not, I want to shoot it."

"Well in that case you better start being nice to me."

Artemis looks over to see Wally pull up a full quiver of Arrows. Artemis gives a genuine smile. "You give me that and I'll think about it."

"I guess that's a start." He extends his arm out to hand her the quiver.

…

One hour later.

…

Artemis is still at it firing arrow after arrow when Dinah and Ollie show up walking over to Wally.

"How are things going." Dinah asks Wally.

"Well, right now we have an understanding. As long as I keep retrieving arrows, she won't shoot me."

"Ah. Sounds like a good deal to me." Dinah responds

"I see she found one she likes." Ollie speaks out.

"Yep." Wally nods as he answers. "Oh, we're going to need more arrows. She's broken 8 so far."

As soon as he makes the comment a small cracking sound comes from Artemis target. "Oops. Make that 9."

"Show off."

As she gets ready to fire, "That's not showing off. . ." Artemis releases her arrow and clips another arrow resting in her target. "10, and that's showing off." She lowers her bow in contentment.

"I don't think Roy has ever done that during practice." Ollie says to Wally with a smile.

"Well, I'm not going to tell her that and give her that type of satisfaction." Wally telling Ollie as he crosses his arms."

"You know I can here you, right?" Artemis turns and sets her bow down on the table as Dinah giggles. Wally exhales and rolls his eyes.

"So Artemis, you ready to call it a day?" Dinah asks.

"I guess so." Artemis moves her bow from the table back to the case. "I wouldn't want to get Baywatch in trouble with his parents for being late for dinner.

Both Dinah and Ollie's mood drops quickly as Wally grabs his bag and phone from the table and turns walking over and out the gym door.

Artemis catching the drop in atmosphere waits for Wally to leave before asking. "Okay, I was not expecting that reaction. What did I just do?"

"That's a very complicated question to answer Artemis." Ollie speaks up before Dinah.

"Wally stays at the school. He doesn't have any family here."

"Oh, I didn't know, sorry."

"Well, if you get the urge to say sorry, I would wait until tomorrow." Dinah adds. "He's going to be like that for the rest of the night."

"Wow, I never would have guess that he was that close to his family."

"Well when you don't have them anymore. . ." Oliver is cut off by Dinah.

"OLLIE!" Oliver champs his mouth closed. "That's not our place to tell. That's Wally's and his alone."

Artemis is taken back at Dinah's reaction to Ollie's words.

"Now I really am sorry I said that. I had no clue."

"It's okay, Artemis. You didn't know."

"Yeah well I wish I did."

"Go ahead and get your things, we'll take you home tonight."

"Thanks Miss D." Artemis grabs her bag and follows Ollie and Dinah out the gym.

…

Later that night.

…

The only lights you see in the gym is moon light coming through the skylight and high windows as Wally finishes a countless lap around the indoor track. When Wally gets upset, the only thing that calms him is running. As he now leans forward with hands on his knees to catch his breath, he thinks back to what upset him. He was actually enjoying himself as he passes quick comments full of sarcasm to the Blonde archer and Artemis actually returning them. He spend so much time with playfully flirting with the other girls at school that he never just took the time to actually talk to them. Then again, most of the girls here never wanted to talk to him on a serious note because he was an SS student and not one of the rich and famous members of school. He was a science nerd and a track runner, he cared about people and going out to have fun outdoors, hell even passing the time star gazing and not talking about what company my daddy was taking over or spending two grand on a shopping trip for clothes. I mean come on, who spends two grand on clothes, that's insane.

Wally did try flirting with Megan but that lasted for the grand total of a week before finding out that her and Conner were dating. Now that didn't stop him from continuing to flirt with her, he just developed different reasons for doing it. The biggest one was just to irritate Conner.

Zee was right out from the start. He knew Rob had his eyes out for her and he couldn't blame him. She's cute and witty and would stand up to the meanest person in school and never drop her wicked smile. He still jumped head first between her and Rob but that was only because Rob was taking too long in putting the moves on her. What really sealed the deal was when he told Zee about Rob's birthday and that birthday boys are supposed to get a kiss from a beautiful girl. So she did just that, in the middle of lunch in front of everyone including the teachers. They were sent to the office for personal display of affection during school. Being roommates at the manor behind the main school building didn't help their case as well.

Now there's Artemis. A smartass blonde who is sassy and sarcastic, who just so happen to be really cute as well, and that hair, oh my god. He never seen hair that long on anyone before and he liked it. Add the slight Asian features she was mind blowing and wouldn't you know he had to lash out because she embarrassed him, how stupid was that. Oh well, what's done is done. And with that being said he couldn't really blame her for what she said in the gym. She knows nothing about him so how should she have known about his parents. It's absolutely amazing on how the smallest comment could cause so much hurt to someone else.

Wally stands up and walks over to his drink on the table, pops the top and takes a big chug. When he's finished he looks over to the targets still out as well as the bows.

'I was suppose to put these away after practice so I guess I better get started.' Wally talks himself into moving to collect all the archery gear before returning to the manor to sleep.

...

...

Note: Chapter 4 is started. I hope it doesn't take me this long to post it.


End file.
